dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It was often used in Thomas & Friends as its trademark crash sound effect (along with Hollywoodedge, Car Crash SS010101) for a lot of things involved in crashes and other types of destruction, from seasons 4-12. It has been used most often from seasons 4-6. It was also later reused in the Sound Ideas sound effect, Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - CAR CRASH, LONG VERSION, DIGIFFECTS (in it, the entire audio from this effect plays in its normal pitch and the second half of it replays at a fast speed and in a very high pitch), which is available on Special Sound Effects by Digiffects - Series J and the Digiffects Power Pack Sound Effects Library (made by Sound Ideas). Sound Effect Description Crash Mix 15; Car Flip And Roll In Dirt With Metal And Glass Bounces, With Dirt Slide. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - CAR CRASH, LONG VERSION, DIGIFFECTS Used In TV Shows * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in "The Copycats".) * Alarm for Cobra 11: The Motorway Police * Archibald the Koala * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beavis & Butthead * Bob the Builder * Casualty (Heard once in the first episode of Season 33.) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: S.I.X".) * Coronation Street * Destroyed in Seconds * EastEnders * Emmerdale * Family Guy (Heard in "Airport '07" and "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag".) * Fifth Gear * Futurama (Heard three times in "A Fishful of Dollars".) * Good Eats (Heard once in "Great Balls of Meat".) * Hollyoaks * Iris II: New Generation * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (Heard twice in "Thomas' Trusty Friends".) * L.A Heat * Making Fiends (Heard once in "Charlotte's First Day".) * Mega Man * Mr. Bean (Heard once in "Back to School Mr. Bean".) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (Heard in "Wildlife" and "Paint the Town Red".) * NASCAR on Fox * NASCAR Sprint Cup Series * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard twice in "Welcome to Paris".) * Person of Interest * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard in "Gettin' Twiggy With It", "The Boys Are Back in Town" and "What's the Big Idea?") * Renegade * Rescue 911 * Robotboy (Heard once in "Traffic Slam".) * Robot Chicken * Samurai Jack * Shining Time Station (Heard in "One of the Family" and "Queen for a Day".) * South Park * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * The Golden Hour * Thomas & Friends (Heard from Seasons 4-12; used often for crashes.) * The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City * Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury * TNN Motor Madness * Top Gear * VH1 ILL-ustrated * World's Wildest Police Videos Movies * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (1999) * Blind Horizon (2003) * Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) * Body Count (1995) * Caroline at Midnight (1994) * Center of the Web (1992) * Cohen and Tate (1988) * Cyber-Tracker 2 (1995) * Cyborg Cop II (1994) * Dracula Rising (1993) * Deadly Outbreak (1995) * Duel (1971) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * Fatal Pursuit (1995) * Father Hood (1993) * Felony (1995) * Final Destination 2 (2003) * Fire Down Below (1997) * Forced to Kill (1994) * Geostorm (2017) * GoldenEye (1995) * Gone in 60 Seconds (1974) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * Gone in 60 Seconds 2 (1988) * Guardian Angel (1994) * Hit-and-Run Squad (2019) * Hot Boyz (2000) * Ice (1994) * Land of the Free (1998) * Landslide (1992) * Last Man Standing (1995) * L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve (2001) * Lethal Tender (1996) * Man on a Ledge (2012) * Marked for Death (1990) * The Marine 3: Homefront (2013) * Moving Target (1996) * Past Perfect (1996) * Raw Justice (1994) * Recoil (1998) * Ring of Fire II: Blood and Steel (1993) * Riot (1996) * Road Rage (2000) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) * Spider-Man (2002) * Styx (2001) * T-Force (1994) * Taking the Heat (1993) * The Cold Light Of Day (2012) * The Sender (1997) * The Sitter (2011) * Trucks (1997) * Werewolf (1996) * Zebra Lounge (2001) * Zero Tolerance (1995) Documentaries * Emmerdale Secrets: Disasters (2004) * Life After People * Monster Jam on CBS - World Finals 8 Highlights (2007) * Train Wrecks (1999) * Velocity: Runaway Trains (1997) Video Games Arcade: * The King of Route 66 * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 PC: * BloodRayne 2 * Destruction Derby * Destruction Derby 2 * The Land Before Time: Hit and Run! * Microsoft Flight Simulator 98 * Microsoft Flight Simulator 2002 *Microsoft Flight Simulator X * Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 2: WWII Pacific Theater * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Test Drive 5 (Unused, but can be found in the Sound.zip file.) * Thomas and Friends: The Great Festival Adventure * Tonka Raceway * True Crime: New York City * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct PlayStation 1: * Destruction Derby * Destruction Derby 2 PlayStation 2: * Æon Flux * BloodRayne 2 * Burnout * Crashed * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Spy Hunter: Nowhere To Run * The King of Route 66 * True Crime: New York City PlayStation 3: * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Playstation 4: *The Land Before Time: Hit and Run! PlayStation Network: * Destruction Derby Microsoft Xbox: * Æon Flux * BloodRayne 2 * Burnout * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Rallisport Challenge 2 * Spy Hunter: Nowhere To Run * True Crime: New York City Microsoft Xbox 360: * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Xbox One: *The Land Before Time: Hit and Run! Nintendo 64: * Beetle Adventure Racing Nintendo GameCube: * Burnout * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * True Crime: New York City Nintendo Wii: * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Nintendo Wii U: *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Nintendo Virtual Console: * Beetle Adventure Racing Sega Saturn: * Destruction Derby Android: * Destruction Derby Online Games: * Happy Wheels Commercials New Zealand: * Land Transport New Zealand - Spinning Wheel: Death Ending (2008) UK: * Safety on the Move - Van (1994) (Heard in a low pitch.) USA: * Little Caesars - Big! Big! Cheese Pizza (1993) * Pokémon Red and Blue (1998) Music Videos *The Cardigans: My Favourite Game (1998) Logos * Viz Video (1998-2001) Trailers * Burnout (2001) * Money Train (1995) * The King of Route 66 (PlayStation 2) (2003) * Trucks (1997) Online Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Train crash: A Farmworker's Story * Trainlover476 Videos * Webkinz Miscellaneous *Microsoft 3D Movie Maker: Ultimate Edition Anime * Dragon Ball Z (Heard once in "Deadly Beauty".) * RWBY * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501/Image Gallery Audio Samples